Baka
by mistzinha
Summary: Baka — falou ela com raiva — Porque nunca chorou por ela?...  Baka — disse ele se inclinando novamente para ela, porém dessa vez para olhar diretamente nos seus olhos...  A verdade é que eles encaravam a mesma situação de formas distintas


Então essa história foi escrita a muito tempo e eu nem sei porque ela me veio a cabeça, até porque não sou lá fanática pelo casal HASUHASUHSU, talvez por isso eu tenha demora pra postar, certo que eles não são os mais populares do mangá, mas tudo bem, espero que gostem e que entendam a forma da escrita do inicio e do final. Os nomes do casal não estão escritos mas é meio difícil não saber de quem se trata, mas também se imaginarem com outro casal tudo bem HSUAHSUAHS Obrigado pela atenção e por lerem realmente fico muito grata .

* * *

><p><em>Ela<em>

Os dedos dela apertavam-se na caixa de bombons, os lábios se juntavam numa expressão quase de desespero, os olhos arregalados logo foram substituídos pela tristeza. Lá estava ele recebendo quase a mesma caixa que ela tinha em mãos de outra pessoa, novamente fora substituída. Cabeça baixa, olhos tapados pela franja, passos firmes e lagrimas caindo pelo rosto, um último suspiro antes de passar por ele.

_Ele_

Um sorriso de felicidade, mãos abertas para receber o presente, o olhar dele num rosto vermelho, novamente um sorriso. Um encontrão, um olhar direcionado a ela, uma expressão de preocupação, uma mirada em direção a um outro garoto que sorria ao receber uma caixa de bombons de Sawako , um suspiro de decepção, ele sabia que novamente ela estava sofrendo por aquele garoto. A volta do presente que estava recebendo, uma expressão confusa de Ayane, um sorriso dele dirigido a ela e uma fala

— _**Nos falamos depois —**_ Um rosto sério, olhares confusos vindo dos outros quatro amigos, passos firmes em direção ao terraço da escola, ele sabia que ela estaria lá

_Eles_

Dentes pressionados nos lábios, lágrimas por secar, uma caixa caída no chão, uma expressão de sofrimento

— _**Porque você ainda acha que pode ter uma chance com ele? —**_ Um olhar para a porta, uma expressão de surpresa, o olhar brilhante dele, um sorriso alegre, as mãos no bolso, passos lentos na direção dela

— _**O que há de errado comigo afinal? Porque quem eu quero não me quer? Eu sou a menina mais bonita dessa escola e eu não sou tão desprezível para alguém não me querer —**_ Novamente lágrimas, ambas as mão fechadas em sinal de raiva. Uma risada dele, um puxão na gravata do uniforme

— _**Bem, não tenho a mínima ideia do porque para falar a verdade —**_ Falou ele ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Um olhar de raiva dela direcionado a ele, o rosto ainda inundado pelas lágrimas

— _**Baka —**_ falou ela com raiva _**— Porque nunca chorou por ela? Porque nunca tentou separar a Sawako do Kazehaya? Você gostava dela, você também sofria pelos dois, eu sei, eu via.**_

— _**Não seja ridícula —**_ falou ele sério

— _**Não me importo em ser ridícula —**_ gritou ela novamente, dessa vez com os olhos mareados _**— Porque você esta superando e eu não? Porque recebeu o presente da Ayane com aquele sorriso? Porque eu também não posso sorrir assim para outra pessoa? —**_ Os olhos cerrados dela, o corpo dele se inclinando sobre ela, grandes braços se entrelaçando num corpo pequeno dando origem a um abraço. Olhos surpresos, novamente lágrimas, as mãos dela se dirigindo ao peito dele e apertando sua camiseta com força. Por fim, um sussurro

— _**Era para superarmos isso juntos, apoiarmos um ao outro. Não era para você arranjar alguém antes de mim, era para procurarmos juntos —**_ A cabeça dele direcionada ao chão, olhos tapados pelo cabelo curto, os olhos dela arregalados ao sentir uma lágrima vinda dele

— _**Eu não superei, eu ainda gosto da Sawako—**_ ele disse soltando a cintura dela

— _**Me desculpe —**_ Falou ela como uma expressão arrependida entrelaçando, em seguida, seus braços em volta do pescoço dele a fazendo ficar com os pés soltos no ar. As mãos dele entretanto continuaram soltas e sua cabeça seguia cabisbaixa, nenhuma resposta saia da boca dele_**— Eu só achei que tivesse começando a gostar da Ayane, vocês andam tão próximos ultimamente —**_ Ao seguir sem nenhuma resposta ela, por fim, se separa dele, entretanto se depara com o que menos esperava

— _**Tudo bem —**_ falou ele com o sorriso bobo de sempre no rosto, após coçar o nariz _**— Baka —**_ disse ele se inclinando novamente para ela, porém dessa vez para olhar diretamente nos seus olhos. Depois do sinal de rubor seguiu em frente com a mão novamente no bolso. Ela virou-se lentamente e pode ver ele se abaixando para segurar a caixa de bombons que atirara no chão. Logo ele passou por ela, com a expressão séria dessa vez, e quase despencando no chão sentou-se se apoiando na parede ao lado da porta que dava em direção as escadas.

— _**Vejamos —**_ falou ele abrindo grosseiramente a caixa e pegando um pequeno bombom feito por ela, antes de colocá-lo na boca pode ver os olhos dela em sua direção e comentou_**— Porque não se senta aqui ? Me cansa te ver em pé— **_ela automaticamente sentou-se ao lado dele. Pode então ver a vista da cidade com os prédios altos e as árvores cheias de flores. Era realmente bonito, podia entender porque ele vinha tanto naquele lugar, além disso, o sol estava se pondo, deixando o céu um pouco alaranjado e a brisa calma porém fria batendo em seu rosto tornavam o ambiente tranquilizador

— _**Você é um preguiçoso —**_ falou ela olhando para o pôr-do-sol, percebeu ao mesmo tempo que ele a olhava com um grande sorriso no rosto, talvez com os olhos um pouco cerrados. Voltou a mirá-lo no momento em que seus lábios se abriram para provar o bombom. O silêncio pairava no ar pelo tempo em que ele degustava o doce, ela podia escutar o barulho do chocolate se quebrando enquanto ele dava algumas mastigadas

— _**Esta delicioso—**_ falou ele enquanto observava outro bombom que havia pego_**— Deveria ter dado para o Kazehaya como tinha planejado, ele ia gostar mesmo sendo seu — **_estava mastigando o doce quando percebeu o rosto quase mortal dela para ele, os olhos um pouco cerrados em sinal de raiva o fizeram soltar uma alta gargalhada

— _**Eu adoro sua sinceridade —**_ falou ela sarcasticamente.

Ele tinha o sorriso e a risada mais boba que ela já havia visto e um apetite gigantesco também, pensava ao vê-lo devorar os bombons. Ambos suspiravam enquanto miravam o céu que possuía raios de sol quase inexistentes

— _**Parece tão bom ser amigo deles e seu, eu tenho inveja da Sawako—**_ falou ela de repente com a cabeça baixa, as mãos depositadas em seu colo agarravam o tecido da saia rodada. Ele a olhava surpreso, afinal, ela nunca havia comentado sobre ter inveja de Sawako, até mesmo quando ela e Kazehaya começaram a sair_**— Vocês falam com ela não porque é popular ou bonita, na verdade, nem se importam com o cabelo escorrido sem corte nenhum e com a pele mal hidratada — **_Ela o olhou enquanto ele tossia falsamente para tentar provavelmente encobrir o riso_**— Mas eu ao contrário só tenho aquelas garotas falsas e fofoqueiras perto de mim_**—**_ **_suspirou_** _**—**_ Porque eu não posso ter o sorriso que a Sawako, a Ayane e a Chizu têm quando estão juntas com as minhas próprias amigas? E porque...— **_ela estava com os olhos fechados e só pode perceber ele acocado na sua frente quando este depositou um cafuné no topo da sua cabeça. Ela ao abrir os olhos pode ver um sorriso tranquilo no rosto do garoto, diferente do escandaloso que estava acostumada

— _**Quem sabe você deva parar de tratar Sawako tão mal e aprender um pouco com ela? —**_ falou ele se levantando e abrindo a porta do terraço, porém parou repentinamente_**— Só não mude muito —**_ prosseguiu ele a despertando de seus pensamentos para olhá-lo surpresa _**— Eu gosto de você do jeito que é, não acho que seja falsa como falam, pelo menos não é comigo — **_ concluiu com o sorriso bobo de sempre a fazendo corar_**— E sobre os seus bombons de Natal, já que não ia entregar para o Kazehaya pensei que poderia comê-los, afinal, provavelmente a Ayane tocou os que ela ia me dar no lixo —**_ ela quase achou engraçado quando ele colocou os dedos no queixo em sinal de que estava pensando sobre o assunto, deixando a porta entreaberta_** — Como é basicamente sua culpa acho que foi uma boa punição, mesmo assim espero que me perdoe —**_ concluiu com um sorriso bobo ainda maior. Dessa vez ela sorriu junto e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça**_— Foi você que fez não foi?—_** perguntou

— _**Sim —**_ falou ela um pouco envergonhada

— _**Isso é impressionante, você parece o tipo de garota que troca açúcar por sal —**_ novamente o olhar mortal, novamente o sorriso bobo

— _**Você realmente não consegue ser cavalheiro por muito tempo não é? —**_ falou ela pausadamente controlando sua raiva para não bater nele

— _**Não sou que nem o Kazehaya— **_respondeu coçando a cabeça e logo começou a rir_**— Eu to aqui a horas, melhor eu ir indo para não incomodar mais você —**_ falou seguindo para dentro do prédio.

Quando ela imaginou que ele havia ido embora uma cabeça loira surgir para fora da porta e falou

— _**Ah, tinha esquecido de comentar—**_ disse ele sorrindo fazendo ela levar um susto _**— Se quiser ficar aqui quando pensar em matar Sawako eu permito. Pode ser o meu lugar especial, mas como você é especial não tem problema**_

Uma porta se fechando, um sorriso num rosto vermelho, um suspirou e uma caixa vazia caída no chão**. **_**"Aquele idiota! Havia comido todos os chocolates..." **_uma pequena mão segurando a caixa de bombons, uma mirada carinhosa e um ultimo pensamento _**"...parecia até que sabia que haviam sido feitos para ele"**_ pensava ela olhando a noite estrelada

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Eu revisei várias vezes, então me perdoem realmente por algum erro e comentem se acharem necessário, até porque eu tinha adaptado essa fanfic com outro casal numa comunidade do orkut então nomes desconhecidos podem aparecer, eu realmente espero que não aconteça isso iria ficar estremamente envergonhada, espero que tenham gostado da leitura e que ela tenha sido no minimo agradável já que sei que não sou boa com pontuações . Novamente - sou estremamente repetitiva - obrigado pela leitura<p> 


End file.
